The invention proceeds from a pump, in particular a high-pressure fuel pump.
Such a pump in the form of a high-pressure fuel pump is known from DE 101 15 168 C1. This pump comprises at least one pump element which has a pump piston driven in a lifting movement at least indirectly by a drive shaft. A tappet with a tappet body is arranged between the drive shaft and the pump piston and is guided displaceably in the direction of the lifting movement of the pump piston in a receptacle and is supported on the drive shaft via a supporting element in the form of a roller. Lubricant is fed into the receptacle for the tappet body via a feed line and lubricant is conducted out of the receptacle via a discharge line into the tappet body to the supporting element, in order to ensure lubrication between the supporting element and tappet body. When the tappet body and/or the receptacle or other components of the pump or internal combustion engine experience wear, the lubricant may contain particles which may then also infiltrate between the supporting element and the tappet body and cause increased wear there. If the discharge line in the tappet body has a small throughflow cross section, the risk furthermore exists that the discharge line may be blocked by particles, and therefore sufficient lubrication of the supporting element is no longer ensured.